Love at Goldenrod
by sapphirewitch565
Summary: Sakura is at goldenrod for a contest and Sasuke is there to watch. Karin is desperate to take Sasuke for herself. Sasusaku. My first fanfic so please go easy on me!


Love at Goldenrod

"Ready Eevee?" A bubblegum pink haired girl asked the brown dog like pokemon. The Eevee gave out a small happy yelp. "Don't embarrass yourself to much nerd." A cocky voice sneered. The girl, Sakura, turned to see a girl with uneven red hair and thick black glasses. "Oh don't you worry about me, Karin. You look as if you're going to get laid." She scowled. Karin narrowed her red eyes at her. "Humph. Just so you know, our old academy heartthrob is here and when he sees me win the Goldenrod ribbon, he'll instantly ask me to be his girlfriend!" She shrieked. Sakura stared at her. "That won't happen." She deadpanned. Her Eevee nodded in agreement. "And why's that?" Karin hissed. Sakura smirked. "Because I'm going to win the Goldenrod ribbon and enter the grand festival. That's why." Sakura replied. "You bitch! Just you wait!" Karin screamed before stomping away. Sakura sighed. 'Sasuke. You really here? I wonder if you still remember me.' She thought sadly. Eevee leapt onto her shoulder and wagged her tail. They watched as Karin released her Shinx. "Tch. She caught the pre-evolution of Sasuke's luxray." Sakura thought rolling her eyes.

Sasuke's POV:

I slumped into my chair and stared at the arena. I only came here to see Sakura but it seems she's not going to come out until after that Karin. I felt a shiver run up my spine. Karin, my ultimate fan girl. I sighed. Then I saw Karin leave the stage then my attention perked up.

Sakura's POV:

"Alright Eevee! Ready?" I asked as Karin finished. Eevee yelped before returning to its pokeball. I ran out onto the stage as they called out my name and I waved to the crowd. Then I caught sight of Sasuke. I grinned at him and he smirked back at me. I grabbed Eevee's pokeball from the chain around my waist and gave it a light kiss before throwing it. "Eevee! The stage is yours!" I cried. Eevee jumped out and purred with her head held high. "Alright Eevee! Let's show them a diamond dust!" I shouted. "Ice beam!" I ordered. A long beam of ice shot out of Eevee's mouth and formed a large block of ice shaped as a diamond. "Now use shadow ball to shatter the ice!" I cried. A large ball of darkness erupted from Eevee's mouth and hit the ice, shattering it in the process. Tiny shards of ice and purple sparkles rained down onto the stage as Eevee and I both bowed. "And that was Sakura Haruno's performance ladies and gentlemen! The results will soon be announced!" Lillian cried. I walked backstage with Eevee next to me.

Normal POV:

Karin stomped up to Sakura. "I must say, that was impressive but you won't be able to beat my performance." She sneered. Sakura glared at her. "We'll see about that." She growled. "Humph." Karin muttered before stomping away. "Long time no see huh Sakura?" A deep voice said from behind her. Sakura yelped and turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke!" Sakura cried. Sasuke smirked at her.

"I see that your performance skills have improved." He said. Sakura pouted. "Anyway! How have badge collecting going?" Sakura asked. Sasuke's smirk deepened before reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a sleek black case. He opened it to reveal eight shining badges. "You got them all! Congratulations Sasuke!" Sakura cried happily. "I'm taking on the pokemon league soon. You? How many ribbons?" Sasuke asked putting away the case. Sakura grinned. "One more to the Grand festival!" She chirped. Sasuke smirked and pinched her cheeks. "Good luck then. I'll see if I can make it to the grand festival. You better win." He said giving her a smile. Sakura rubbed her cheeks. "I'll definitely be there when you take on the Pokemon League!" She cried. "Good to know." He smirked and waved before leaving. "Alright Eevee! Let's do this!" Sakura cried.

"Alright! These ten are going through!" Lillian cried. 10 faces flashed onto the screen. Sakura smiled as she saw her photo and frowned when she saw Karin's. "Ah well…" She thought. Sakura beat all her opponents hands down and soon, it came down to the final 2. "Alright! In this match it's Karin Uzumaki against Sakura Haruno! 3 minutes on the clock! Begin!" Lillian cried. The duo both grabbed a pokeball before throwing it.

"Go! Luxio!" Karin cried. "Gardevoir! The stage is yours!" Sakura cried. The girls death glared each other. "Thunder shock!" Karin cried. "Teleport!" Sakura cried as a ray of thunder neared Gardevoir. The pokemon disappeared, avoiding the attack. Karin's points decreased a bit. "Physic!" Sakura cried. Gardevoir's eyes glowed an eerie purple and Luxio was raised into the air. "Throw him on the ground!" Sakura ordered. Then Luxio came crashing onto the ground. Karin lost more points. "Thunder wave!" She cried. Gardevoir was too close to dodge. A shock of thunder crashed onto Gardevoir, paralyzing her. Sakura's points dropped. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "Come on Sakura!" Sasuke thought. "Natural Cure!" Sakura cried and a soft glow surrounded Gardevoir, healing her. Karin's points dropped. "Magical leaf!" Sakura cried. "Dodge it!" Karin cried. The leaves approached Luxio but he managed to dodge a few but a few hit him. Karin's points dropped to less than a quarter. Then a buzzer sounded. It was the end. "This concludes our Goldenrod contest! Our winner is Sakura Haruno and her Gardevoir!" Lillian cried.

"Congratulations." Sasuke said sitting next to Sakura on the hill. "Thanks." Sakura mumbled. "Hey Sakura…" Sasuke started. "Hmm?" She asked. "Do you want to travel with me?" He asked. Sakura looked at him for a minute before lying down on the grass. "Sure…I'd be fun…" She trailed off. "Yeah…and Sakura. There's something else." Sasuke added. "Am I gonna like this?" She asked. "Depends." He replied. "Go ahead then." She muttered. "IthinkImightloveyouSakura." He said quickly. Sakura stared at him. "I'm sorry?" She asked. Sasuke sighed. "I think I might love you Sakura." He muttered. Sakura blushed and looked away. "Uh…m-me too." She muttered and curled up into a ball in embarrassment. Sasuke glanced at her amused. "Oh get up Sakura. Come on. I'll take you somewhere for dinner." He said. Sakura glanced at him. "Date?" She asked. Sasuke smirked. "Yeah. What do you think?" He asked. Sakura grinned at him before standing up.


End file.
